Issues Down South
by ihateallmyfriends
Summary: A Kakuzu/Hidan one-shot of what happens when two shameless masochists get angry with each other in a hotel room.


Back at it again with my shitty pairing of Kakuzu/Hidan! Writing these two has always been a problem, but this was more of a drabble than anything else. Reviews would really be appreciated!.It starts in Kakuzu's POV and bounces back and forth, I'm sure you can figure it out while reading it's pretty obvious.

"Don't think I can't cut you into pieces right now."

"Sure you can keep that promise?"

Kakuzus' hand gripped even tighter around his partner-in-crime's throat.

/

Another false lead on a bounty lead to an all out brawl the duo easily won with only minor wounds. While continuing on their journey, Hidan had decided to attempt to make another smart ass comment on how nothing they do really leads them closer to their target and how Kakuzu "i a fucking old geezer."

Kakuzu had been long since done with his partners shit, but that comment made him snap for some reason; Kakuzu had really thought this was going to be it, the right lead for once.

Instead of striking right there, Kakuzu decided to strike after a long shower, mostly just to mull the day's events over.

Wet, Kakuzu couldn't take another moment of Hidans' stupid religious songs. Of course, he had been singing loudly over his absurd made up God, the very thing that made the older mans' blood boil.

Exiting the shower with nothing but a towel loosely tied around his waist, Kakuzu stomped towards Hidan and rose him from the throat. Hidans' eyes were wide but he barely put up a fight. Kakuzu had slammed him against the nearest wall, making sure to get as close as he could to make his point.

/

"Don t think I can't cut you into pieces right now." Kakuzu practically growled.

"Sure you can keep that promise?" Hidan gave a shit eating grin to the older man.

Damn was the old man angry. Hidan had known he managed to strike a nerve earlier that day, but hadn't realized he'd be taken this off guard about it.

Kakuzus' hand gripped tighter around his throat. Hidan placed a single hand on the older mans arm in an attempt to ease the pressure and how harder it was to breathe.

While it was uncomfortable, Hidan couldn't hide a sense of satisfaction from the act. Being pinned to a wall by someone bigger, getting practically played with in a violent physical act? Hidan tried to contain the sudden excitement.

He could feel a sense of blood rush down below and simultaneously to his face. Shit. This was definitely not the time to live out the weird wet dreams he's dreamt of for some time now.

Kakuzu had kept his stern look for this long, but suddenly his face fell, his hand loosening its grip. Hidan took note to realize how close Kakuzu had been to him and how he could have _definitely_ felt that.

/

Kakuzu had to step back.

The older man had gotten too worked up over such a simple comment and some singing, attempting to choke the life out of Hidan had somehow managed to turn him on. The worst part was how just as Kakuzu became aroused he swore he could feel a bump from the zealot touch his leg.

For fucks sake, Hidan was basically burning up from what Kakuzu could tell.

Kakuzu had to take a moment to examine himself as well.

Besides his little problem that could be solved from a quick restroom break, the older man managed to salvage a sense of dignity, assuring himself he wasn't blushing like a damn schoolgirl like his shitty partner. Kakuzu attempted to keep a straight expression.

He should have just attacked him right as he said the comment, not waiting until after a shower; considering he was only wearing a towel and his partner was only in his underwear, Kakuzu had to get out fast.

/

Kakuzu just had a blank look in his face, yet Hidan could see the wheels turning. This was already awkward enough, how could they leave the situation while keeping the familiar attitude of hatred amongst themselves?

"Oi Kakuzu..." Hidan muttered, his partners name barely audible.

Kakuzu looked directly at him, making Hidan feel like he was burning up even more.

An idea struck him on how to leave the room easily.

"Kakuzu...ah! You prick!" Hidan exclaimed. He had been a pretty good actor when he had to be, but hopefully Kakuzu couldn't see over his shitty excuse.

Hidan began rubbing where he had been strangled, attempting to put erotic thoughts to the back of his mind.

"That hurt you asshole!" Hidan began walking, closing his eyes as he passed the older man.

His plan was to simply go to the shower and attempt to work off his little problem.

"Damn, you're so mean sometimes!" Hidan threw out a bit of a whining voice for effect.

He rushed to the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him, sinking to the ground.

"Where did that come from?" Hidan pushed his hair back once more. Glancing down he gave a sigh.

He quickly stripped and jumped in the shower, no use putting it off any longer.

/

Kakuzu felt like a complete idiot. He was still standing there, dripping wet, with nothing but a boner throbbing beneath.

For once, Kakuzu felt relieved with Hidan speaking up. The situation had just escalated too much, Kakuzu would have only made it worse.

Kakuzu sat down on their joint bed (it was cheaper that way) and blew the hair covering his face.

"Where do that come from?" Kakuzu muttered, shaking his head.

There was no use wasting time, the older man had reach inside a nearby drawer and pulled out the essentials; might as well get it over with.

Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
